


【幸越】赤霞（女装村x双性越，站街文学）

by zinawish



Series: 女装村系列 [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Androgynous Echizen Ryouma, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinawish/pseuds/zinawish
Summary: 幸村遇见了一位对他而言非常特别的客户。
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Yukimura Seiichi, 幸越
Series: 女装村系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672615
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	【幸越】赤霞（女装村x双性越，站街文学）

幸村精市远远看见了那个小朋友，那瞬间，繁星从天而降。他也直直看着幸村，星辰坠入他的双目，汇聚成灿烂的阳光，浸染了深沉的黑暗，驱散了缭绕的霓虹灯光，辉耀着幸村的整个世界，熠熠闪亮，像熔化的金水，浇涤着幸村。  
疼，是来自灵魂深处的灼痛。幸村忍不住笑起来。他伸过手，小朋友就这么过来握住了，那只手小而暖，手心炽热，捏着软乎乎的，两只猫似的大眼睛是两枚清澈的琥珀，滚烫的金水仍在里面涤荡，娇俏的鼻头红彤彤的，两片粉嫩的唇瓣被他自己抿出了鲜艳的血色。他的眼神仍直勾勾的，微张的嘴唇让他看起有些茫然的可爱，所有的情绪仿佛被震撼凝固了。  
幸村猜想小朋友这样是因为自己的打扮。幸村在这行之所以能占据上峰，他的外表占据了很大一部分优势，也给他争取了很多机会。幸村懂得利用自己的优势，也会判断来者的价值。而这个小朋友，无论是从他脚上的运动鞋，黑色短裤，还是身上印着卡通猫咪图案的红色短袖，都在告诉幸村，他是个好孩子，对幸村来说没有任何价值，不属于这个世界，只是个误入其中的小精灵。  
但幸村还是弯下腰，在他脸颊印了个极轻柔的吻，他的脸从幸村的吻落的点开始，一下子涨的通红，双颊浮出玫瑰花般的红晕，仿佛幸村唇上的唇膏渗了进去，原本清澈的琥珀色眼睛也浮出一层薄薄的雾气。  
“你有喉结。”他开口了，声音喑哑，被夜晚凉爽的空气闷在喉咙里。幸村轻轻点点头，小朋友好奇的打量着幸村的喉结与锁骨，他的目光好似清澈的泉水，单纯、纯粹，透明，没有一丝杂质，浸润着幸村。  
“是迷路了吗，小朋友？”幸村说，他尽量把自己的声音调整为最柔美的状态，生怕吓着人家，“我送你去车站，看着你回家好不好？”  
“我不想回家。”小朋友气喘吁吁，他是跑过来的，汗水还黏腻在头发上，在霓虹灯下闪着五彩斑斓的光泽。他定定神，继续开口，说出的话却让幸村感到自己的满腔柔情刹那间被冰冻了。小朋友说：“我想破处。”  
幸村直起身，“我不做小孩子的生意。”他冷冷地说，正打算抽出手，却被小朋友一把抓住，攥的他骨头生疼。他默默倒抽一口凉气。  
“帮帮我，”小朋友说，他的声音质感沙哑清亮，雌雄莫辩，里面却透着迷茫的颤抖，“我不知道……我不知道该怎么办。”  
他眼中灿烂的阳光逐渐黯淡，被忧愁的乌云遮蔽。幸村轻捏他软乎乎的手，被冰封的柔情再次融化在心间。  
“是发生什么事情吗？”幸村问，但他得到的只是沉默。阴影下，小朋友眼里灿烂的阳光已经完全黯淡成一种奢华的褐金色。  
“走吧。”幸村只好叹息着，牵起小朋友的手。  
他不做小孩子的生意。

小朋友名为越前龙马，这是幸村在询问下小朋友主动告诉他的信息。他和传奇网球运动员，绰号为网球武士的越前南次郎有着同一个姓氏。在变故发生前，幸村曾经常和他那时还在世的父亲一起欣赏越前南次郎的比赛录像，幸村对网球的兴趣也因越前南次郎而起，如果变故没有发生，他可能会一直把网球坚持到现在。  
他现在对那段记忆已经完全模糊了，那幸福的童年仿佛是从命运的手里偷过来的温柔美梦，自他的美梦破碎后，他成为了他人寻觅的温柔美梦。幸村十分擅长造梦，这是他在这行真正立足的根本。  
小朋友越前龙马也是来寻觅温柔美梦的一份子。  
“我成年了！”他似乎想从口袋里掏出什么来证明自己，“不是小孩子。”  
可他什么也没掏出来。他翻遍口袋，只翻出一部小手机，刚好有个电话拨了过来。幸村不小心从上面瞥到了哥哥二字，他移开目光。  
小朋友怒气冲冲地挂掉了，电话又拨了过来，他这次直接关机，把小手机塞回口袋里。  
幸村通常不关心客人的私事。  
“小小年纪为什么就想着破处呢？”幸村故意逗着龙马，果然，龙马脸上的怒气更甚了，甚至把他双颊都蒸出了朝霞似的红晕。  
“是想变成大人吗？”幸村继续说，龙马用他猫咪似圆圆的大眼睛狠狠瞪了他一下。对幸村来说，那一眼是拍在他胸口上的猫咪肉爪，十分可爱。  
“我已经是大人了。”龙马强调着说，幸村从他又小又软的手上摸出了几个结实的茧子，在虎口和指节处，幸村曾经也有这样的茧子，这些茧子随着他家人的去世，童年的结束而渐渐消退了。  
看来这也是一位打网球的越前。幸村有些心不在焉的想着。  
“你不信我。”龙马的声音在幸村后头响起，“我真的是大人了。”  
“嗯，还是个雏儿的大人，”幸村继续说，“还在国中吧，国三？”  
“高中了！”果然，小朋友中计了，幸村忍俊不禁，要不是还拉着龙马，他估计会笑倒这喧嚷的街道上。  
“你这人怎么和我哥哥一样混蛋……”龙马嘟囔着，他的声音如一缕烟气，渗进幸村的耳朵里。幸村转过身，发现龙马的双眸里淌着鎏金般的光泽，那里汇聚了万家灯火。  
“你哥哥？”  
“他嘲笑我，”龙马言简意赅，“说我没长大，不像他有很多女人。”  
幸村内心一软，他也曾有个妹妹，与他的父母一齐在人为的事故里安眠了。  
“那我来帮助龙马君吧，”幸村俯下头，在龙马耳边低声道，“答应了哦，会帮助龙马君成为真正的大人。”  
他亲了亲龙马的耳垂，挽住龙马的手臂，龙马的耳朵也被他渗进了唇膏的颜色，它把龙马的耳朵染成了桃花般鲜嫩的红粉色。

幸村没有带龙马去情侣酒店，而是带着龙马穿过繁华的歌舞伎町，经过沉寂的公园，在烟蓝色的天空下踩着他们墨黑的影子，回到自己狭小逼仄的出租屋内。为什么要这么做，幸村也不明白，只是龙马出现在他狭窄的家后，他点燃香氛蜡烛时，以为自己重新点燃了落日的余晖。  
他捧起蜡烛，龙马正坐在他床上，端详着他种在窗台的粉色樱花草和矢车菊，他将蜡烛放上床边柜，剥了颗柠檬味的水果糖，含在嘴里，侧坐在龙马身旁，没有阻止龙马触碰他的宝贝盆栽们。他把小窗台打造成一个微缩花园，算是对他童年的一个重现。在他记忆里，他生活的房子有个大花园，他的童年花团锦簇，总与植物相伴。  
“真漂亮，”龙马的手指轻拂过矢车菊的花瓣，“你也很漂亮。”  
他望向幸村，四溢的火光在他眼里跳跃着，仿佛锦鲤游动，幸村感到自己的心随着嘴里的水果糖一般化开了。他凑过去，顺势叼住龙马的嘴唇，从龙马身上，他闻到了一种鲜奶油的香甜气味。  
龙马的身子陡然僵硬了，像笔直的钢板，任由幸村把糖果渡进他嘴里再怎么搅动，也得不到一丝回应。  
幸村没忍住，他笑了，结束这个吻，抱着龙马，笑倒在龙马肩上。他笑疯了，笑的浑身无力，差点没笑岔气。龙马生气的锤了下他的背，有点疼，这才止住了他的笑。  
“你笑的好夸张，过分。”龙马不满地说，水果糖在他齿间喀喀地滚动。  
“抱歉，抱歉，”幸村从龙马身上爬起来，“我是夺走了龙马君的初吻吗？”  
即使是昏暗的火光，也拦不住幸村清楚的看见龙马的脸在他话音刚落的那刻涨成了圆润通红的苹果。  
“不是！我四岁和白人女孩子接过吻！”龙马有些气愤，像被踩着尾巴的小猫，“你还差得远呢！”  
还是个爱逞强的小朋友。幸村清楚龙马嘴里说的肯定只是小孩子的过家家，还说不定是白人小女孩趁他不注意亲过来，美名其曰接吻，其实只是嘴碰嘴。  
幸村最不缺的就是耐心。  
“但那是小孩子们的吻，龙马君，大人的吻呢，是不太一样的。”幸村说，抚上龙马的脸颊，龙马的脸上有着煦煦的暖意。  
“你刚才那种是大人的吻吗？”龙马疑惑道。  
“嗯，”幸村说，把声线放的更加柔和，“人家现在想和龙马君用大人的方式接吻，可以吗？”  
龙马迟疑地点点头。小朋友吃温柔姐姐这套，幸村想着，吻又覆了上去。他环过龙马的细腰，把龙马圈在自己怀里，低下头，给龙马烙下一个黏腻潮湿，带着柠檬糖味的甜腻热吻，他感到他们之间就像这块柠檬味硬糖一样，软化成糖液，龙马的胸口紧紧贴合这他，和他的手一样，也是软乎乎的。他将龙马的手放在自己腰上。它终究会滑下去的，滑的部位能让幸村知道对方的喜好具体是什么。  
他品尝到了龙马的吻，它是锋利的，如抿了血的刀刃，又是干燥的，好似沙漠上空焦灼的炎炎烈日。幸村一点点的润湿着龙马的吻，很快，他听到了龙马逐渐不稳的呼吸，感受到龙马在他腰肢上游弋的手，这只手来到了他的前面，轻柔地握住了他。  
幸村微微一惊，这在他意料之外。  
他的客人们都喜欢他乖巧柔顺，服从听话，更喜欢看他臣服在身下。这是耻辱，是痛苦，每一次，幸村的尊严都被荆棘制成的鞭子抽的鲜血淋漓，久而久之，他也习惯了这样的苦难。童年，在网球俱乐部，他就已经明白了何为受苦，何为磨难。苦难仿佛是命运给他贴的标签，是他一生永随的诅咒。自他被父亲得罪的人包养，并带入这个圈子开始，他已经在这片苦海里挣扎有差不多十年了。  
龙马把它从幸村裙下掏了出来，手只是放在那，一副手足无措的模样，看看他的脸，又看了看他身下，似乎对他身前的玩意儿无所适从。  
“摸摸它吧，龙马君，”幸村给自己的声音添加了恳求的意味，“人家会很舒服……”  
他又俯下身去亲龙马，他细细密密的吮着龙马脖子上的肌肤，在龙马的耳下，幸村闻到了更加浓郁的奶香气。龙马的手还放在那，一动不动。  
“吓到了吗？”幸村问，他顺着龙马的视线看过去，确实，在昏暗的火光下，那玩意儿就像条狰狞的巨蟒。  
“我以为……”龙马踌躇着开口，“你和我是同类。”  
“同类？”幸村一头雾水。  
“你很漂亮，有喉结，你看上去……”龙马深吸口气，他原本平稳的语气多了几丝颤抖，“我以为你和我是一样的人。”  
“龙马……”幸村懵了。他望着龙马的眼眸，里面的鎏金已经破碎，开始从眼中剥落。火光下，它们顺着龙马的脸侧滑落，在龙马双颊上闪耀，宛如钻石融化。幸村将它从龙马腮边拭去，感觉自己的手指几乎快被烫熟了。  
“也是，和我一样的人太少了。”龙马挪开幸村的手。幸村感到自己原本柔软的心尖被龙马的反应冻成了一道冰棱。  
“龙马君这样是因为我是男人吗？”幸村柔声问道，“没关系的，人家可以把自己变成女孩子……龙马君想进入是没有问题的。”  
他试着亲了亲龙马的脸颊，龙马摇摇头。  
“你想变成女孩子吗？”龙马反问。  
“龙马君想听到什么回答呢？”幸村试探道。  
“你不想，”龙马的双眼在泪花的涤荡下依旧清澈通透，似乎是能看透幸村的思想，“你也很不一样。”  
“居然被龙马君看出来，真是太糟糕了。”幸村亲了亲龙马的双眼，他尝到了龙马的泪花，带着悲郁的苦味，为什么他会有如此苦涩的泪水？幸村想不明白。  
“小朋友今天到处乱跑……是被哥哥欺负了吗？”幸村犹豫着问，想让龙马把他的悲郁发泄出来，令他诧异的是，龙马的泪花在听到这话后蒸发了。  
“我才没有给他欺负，”龙马愤愤不平地说，“只是他说话比你过分多了，还有，我不是小朋友。”  
“那么……除了嘲笑龙马，他还说了多过分的话？”  
龙马深吸口气，他的胸脯鼓起来，尖端隔着衣服，茱萸似的凸起。好可爱，像女孩子，幸村忍不住想。龙马的气质很帅气，却有着柔和俏丽的五官，还有一双凤凰腾飞般圆圆的大眼睛，挑着眼看着幸村时，会给他在其中增添了几分俏皮却凌厉的性感。  
幸村几乎要爱死这几分性感了。  
“开灯吧，”龙马说，他躺下身，“我不和别人做，是有原因的。”  
幸村摁下床头开关，白炽灯下，没有火光的映衬，龙马的双眼更加如通透的琥珀，定定地看着幸村。  
“你好漂亮，”龙马说，“你那么漂亮，为什么只点蜡烛？”  
幸村哑然失笑。  
“我会觉得不好意思。”幸村俯下身亲了亲龙马的脸。  
“我也是，”龙马脱下裤子，“但我的原因不是这个。”  
他犹豫着打开腿，又因为羞耻而合上，用手挡着，而幸村已经看到了，腿间有根挺立的根茎，嫩芽似的矗着，根茎下，是一朵娇嫩的肉花，那是只会出现在女人身上的洞口，因为刚才幸村的吻，已经被情动的花露打湿了。  
幸村的脑袋里轰的一声炸了。“看到了哦，真的……很不一样。”幸村听见自己说，耳朵嗡嗡作响，刚才爆炸掀起的巨浪仍在他脑海里翻腾。他俯下身，不费什么力气，拿掉龙马的手，轻柔的掰开龙马身下的肉花，露出里面深邃泥泞的通道，如潮湿的红岩山洞，正缓缓蠕动着，里面还有薄薄的阻拦，是一层淡淡的黄色。他重重地吻上这湿润的洞口，在咸涩中，他尝到了一股腥甜的味道。  
他从龙马腿间抬起头，只见龙马被他吮出血色的嘴唇一张一合，和他下身水汪汪的肉花似的，他耳边一片空白，连龙马和他说的话也听不真切，只听见龙马沙哑的呻吟如莺啼般在他脑海回荡。他哆嗦着从床边柜抽屉翻出安全套，触碰到润滑液冰凉的包装时，他耳边的空白消失了。  
他这次不需要润滑液了。  
“龙马君是想让哪里破处呢？”幸村合上抽屉，在龙马耳边问，他自己已经有了答案。  
“你说呢？”龙马说，“我是男生。”  
幸村了然，这是龙马对自己的性别认知。  
“可是龙马的身体构造比较特殊，”幸村说，他的吻又落在龙马的腰上，“如果是前面的话，以龙马的身体状况，怎么能算是第一次呢？”  
龙马似乎被他的话绕晕了，幸村的舌头已经缠上他身下那根挺立的根茎。幸村对自己十分有信心，龙马的手抚过他的头发，根本无法抵御他的唇舌，很快，龙马的身体已经在他的玩弄下颤抖，绷紧，如一张拉到尽头的弓。幸村尝到了龙马另一种味道，和他想象的一样浓稠，味道却淡一些，带着点甘爽的酸甜，就像龙马带给他的另一重气息。  
幸村全吞了下去，还舔的干干净净。龙马抓着他的头发，被他的行为惊呆了。幸村已经撕开安全套的包装，将它套好了。他将这些行为都藏在了裙子下，那玩意儿侵略的意味太强了，幸村从龙马的眼睛里隐隐看到了对此的恐惧。  
他会让龙马喜欢上的。  
“为什么……”龙马开口了。  
他凑上去堵住了龙马接下来的话，“如果不这样做的话，龙马很容易怀上龙马自己的小孩，所以龙马还是要经常过来哦。”他解释道，又吻住了龙马，“尝到你的味道了吗，龙马？”他柔声问着，不好吃，幸村听到龙马在喉咙里这么说。  
“可是人家很喜欢，”幸村说，他们的身体贴合的越来越紧密，“龙马的味道甜甜的……很好吃，龙马也很好吃……”  
幸村说不出话了，他感到理智随着他的欲望正一点点的陷进龙马的身体里，疼，龙马咬着牙，死死攥着幸村双臂，把疼痛导致的尖叫憋进喉咙里，眉间因疼痛而翻起沟壑，幸村一点点的扎着，冷汗津津，以为自己被湿滑的水草紧紧缠住了。他碰到了那层阻碍，薄薄的，只要往前一探，他就能突破这层阻碍了。他支起身，把黑色的裙摆盖在龙马的腰上，遮挡住龙马带着恐惧的迷离视线，弯下腰，试着用亲吻来抚平龙马眉间的沟壑。  
“好痛……”龙马说，他琥珀色的眼睛里被参杂了棕褐色的杂质，幸村读出来，那是恐惧，还有渴求，把他原本清澈明亮的双眼搅成蜜色的酒酿，在他双眼里打着转。放松点，放松点。幸村慢慢哄着，一点点的亲着龙马的嘴唇，他感到龙马的身体越来越软，他也陷得越来越深，仿佛踏入了泥泞的沼泽，龙马望着他的目光迷离，是荡漾在蜜酒上破碎的金箔，他突破那层阻碍时，龙马也只是在喉咙里呻吟了一声。  
“没关系，第一次……总会有些难受，”他的手指划过龙马的锁骨，语气温柔地哄着，他俯下身，把亲吻带到了龙马的双眼，“不过，能得到龙马的第一次，很高兴。”  
他对龙马微笑，龙马愣愣地看着，他的手缓缓扶上幸村的窄腰，那滴水晶般晶莹的泪珠顺着眼尾，滚落在幸村的枕上。

过程中，幸村关掉了白炽灯，只剩下蜡烛在粗糙墙壁上跃动的火光。他每次奋力想从这粘腻的沼泽里抽出身时，龙马总能让他陷得更深。龙马的身体像黑洞一样，正如幸村对他的渴望，幸村怀疑自己一辈子无法从中抽身。  
“别碰那里，我是男生！”龙马愤怒的要求，他喷在幸村脖子上的呼吸灼热，如一阵火焰的吐息，幸村在他锁骨那又落下了一个齿痕，手又来到了龙马的胸前的乳峰，和他想象的一样，那里的触感柔软而结实，他的手心能够完美的拢住。这里似乎是龙马的敏感点，只要他的手指蹭过顶端，龙马的身体就会轻微的抖一下。  
幸村刚躲过龙马挥过来的一拳，因为幸村想掀起龙马的衣服，亲吻他的胸部，但龙马反应太剧烈，幸村只好钳住他的手，将他死死摁在床上。龙马似乎被他的手劲惊到了，没喊疼，只是安静地望着幸村，嘴唇微张着，被幸村咬住又来了一个黏糊糊的深吻，几乎被幸村吻进了床里。  
“我是男生……”龙马试着强调，他的手指掠过幸村耳上的长耳坠，发出沙沙的声响。  
“是啊，龙马是男孩子，”幸村直起身，抑制不住自己语气里得意的部分，“所以人家正骑着龙马哦。”  
“那就别碰我胸肌！”龙马恼道，琥珀色的双眼嗔怒地剜了幸村一眼。幸村噗地一声又笑了出来，笑倒在龙马身上。“你好重。”龙马狠狠掐住他的腰，龙马的手劲也很大，他本以为自己会在疼痛中变得软塌塌的，可他对龙马的欲求却更庞大可怖了。  
如果留下淤青的话，那就是小朋友在他身上留下的第一个标志。他已经在小朋友身上留下了无数标记，有他的齿痕，还有吮吻的痕迹，还有那双柔嫩的嘴唇，已经被他吮出浓艳的血色，如他今天抹在唇上口红的色泽。幸村不是一个喜欢接吻的人，接吻于他来说像是一种烙印。  
可在融化的那刻，幸村只想把这个印记烙进他怀里小朋友的灵魂里。

龙马正把他的电话拨到幸村的手机上，他刚洗了澡，冲掉刚才欢愉的痕迹，浑身散发着一种甜腻烂俗的花香气，那是幸村平时留在身上的味道，幸村不喜欢，但他一些客户会因此兴奋。  
幸村把龙马拉到他的腿上，将头埋在龙马脖子的一侧，从那阵甜腻的花香气中分辨出了一种奶油的香气。他下次可以给龙马换个香波，比如水蜜桃味。龙马和水蜜桃似的，碰一下就会挤出许多汁液，幸村简直爱不释手。  
“还有邮箱。”幸村提醒道。  
“你叫什么名字？”龙马转过身。幸村想了一下。  
“幸村精市。”他说，帮龙马把汉字选了出来。这是他真正的名字，他从不轻易将此示人。  
“精市。”龙马重复道，将它存在电话联系人中。幸村欣喜的在他脖子的后侧亲了一下。  
“你还要我过来找你。”龙马说。  
“是啊，因为龙马自己弄的话，很容易怀孕的，”幸村说，“难道龙马想怀上自己的孩子吗？”  
龙马摇摇晃晃的起身，抓着幸村的肩膀，他双腿有些酸软，头脑似乎还沉浸在刚才的欢愉的冲击里，整个人看上去迷迷糊糊的。  
幸村手机的通讯软件提示音响了起来。幸村拿起看了眼，是一个熟客，他凌晨需要幸村的陪伴和服务。  
“有时间哦。”幸村飞快地回复。龙马似乎也意识到了什么，他收回手，表情里挂起几分大梦初醒的失落。  
“给我一个吻吧，龙马。”幸村放下手机，说道。  
“这是报酬吗？”  
“是啊，”幸村说，搂住龙马的腰，“是属于龙马君的报酬。”  
龙马迟疑着，在幸村的嘴唇上印了一个轻巧，绵软，好似湛蓝天空下云朵般的吻。幸村含住龙马的嘴唇，依依不舍的碾磨了一会儿。等松开时，龙马的嘴唇又如浸了血似的红润了。  
“我该走了。”龙马说，他的声音里总有着淡淡的沙哑，有时候听起来像是在哽咽。刚才龙马开机时，来自他哥哥的电话提示足足有二十个。  
“我还能再见到你吗？”在门口，幸村听见自己问，他暗自攥紧手，心蹦进他脑海，在他脑内轰隆作响。龙马拉开门，火光跳进他琥珀色的眼眸里，他的目光驻留在幸村的身上，又移开，双颊浮起两朵红云。  
“嗯。”他的回答细若蚊吟。但幸村的双耳捕捉到了，他脑内的轰隆声一下子安静了。他看着龙马的双眼，它依旧清澈见底，幸村在里面放置了一片倒影。  
“路上小心。”幸村说，他不知道龙马是否听到，龙马这时已经飞快的离开了，悄无声息的如一只野猫。幸村倚在门口，望着楼下龙马的背影。恍惚间，他看到了赤金般的朝霞，那是龙马眼睛里的颜色，是希望的颜色，它温暖而璀璨，从龙马的身上迸发出来，越过了青色的天际线，照亮了幸村前方原本漆黑无光的道路。  
幸村精市已经很久没在前方看见过这样灿烂的霞光了。

The End


End file.
